herofandomcom-20200223-history
Zero (Warp)
Zero is the alien, being pulled out of what appears to be an underground cave by a group of scientists. Zero is confused and dazed as they take him to a military-grade secure facility. Zero fades in and out of consciousness, and eventually awakens to see two scientists performing surgery on him and extracting a disk-shaped object. Soon after, a fellow alien contacts Zero through telepathy and says that it can sense other aliens in the facility and that they should escape together. The scientists then put Zero through an obstacle course where Zero is reunited with the disk they extracted, giving him back his power to teleport. Apperence It has black arms and legs on it's orange body with black antenna. The disk is connected to it's body. It has black face and white eyes. History The game opens from a first person view of the player being pulled out of what appears to be an underground cave by a group of scientists. The player's character, "Zero", is confused and dazed as they take him to a military-grade secure facility. Zero fades in and out of consciousness, and eventually awakens to see two scientists performing surgery on him and extracting a disk-shaped object. Soon after, a fellow alien contacts Zero through telepathy and says that it can sense other aliens in the facility and that they should escape together. The scientists then put Zero through an obstacle course where Zero is reunited with the disk they extracted, giving him back his power to teleport. After reabsorbing the disk, the player's goal is to escape the facility and help any fellow aliens on the way out. The game has three endings: Bad ending: kill more than 170 humans to get this ending. Zero heads outside in the rain and is killed by a sniper. Good ending: kill fewer than 7 humans to get this one. Zero heading outside in the sun and running in victory. Neutral ending: kill more than 7 humans but fewer than 170 humans to get this ending. Zero is ambushed by a small group of soldiers but effortlessly slays them. Powers The first power Zero acquires is the ability to teleport short distances, also known as the warp. Zero is able to warp through open spaces, through objects, into objects, and into living things. The speed between warps is dependent on whether Zero moves into an object or into open space. Moving into open space gives Zero a slight timed penalty before it can warp again. From inside an object (or person), Zero can move around vigorously and eventually make it explode. This is known as a Frag. The second power Zero unlocks is a solid hologram, known as Echo. Zero's echo ghost will move independently from him, but Zero is unable to move when this power is activated. All enemies can see Zero's echo but they can't tell it apart from the real Zero. If Zero's echo is killed, it will dissipate. The hologram can pass through all objects and move across gaps but will also dissipate when it comes into contact with water. The echo's movement is restricted to within a certain radius around Zero's position. When Zero activates this power inside an object, the hologram will take on the image and properties of the object. Guards, scientists, and turrets will only notice the object if it is not stationary. When Zero activates this power inside a person, whether the human is alive or dead, the echo will be of that person walking and enemies won't notice anything wrong. The third power is known as Swap. This power is an extension of the echo and allows Zero's echo to swap places with an object of the player's choice. The swap power can be used as an extended warp in many situations. The power will only work when the end destination is an object. If Zero is inside an object while swap is used, the destination object will be placed inside the original object. This causes the internal object to destroy the external object and take its place. This technique can be used to destroy objects/humans and create distractions. The fourth power is known as Launch. Launch allows Zero to fire an object at a high velocity. The launched object won't be affected by gravity during this time. Launch will only launch an object when Zero is already warped inside of it and will leave Zero in the position of where the object was launched from. This power is primarily used to destroy power generators to access different levels of the map. It can also be used to place objects strategically so Zero can use echo to cross large spaces that were previously unreachable. Trivia TBA Category:Aliens Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Victims Category:Genderless Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Neutral Good Category:Mute Category:Elementals Category:Nameless